


Berly’s secret

by xxAnimecrapXX



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Before events of the game, Berly is Kim in the dreamworld (in case you didn’t now), Cottoncandy - Freeform, Dreamworld, F/F, Fluff, This doesn’t make sense when it comes to what the dreamworld is but f it, let’s go lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimecrapXX/pseuds/xxAnimecrapXX
Summary: Aubrey and Berly spends the day with each other and Berly shows Aubrey a secret.
Relationships: Aubrey/Berly (OMORI), Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Mentioned basil/OMORI, mentioned Hero/Mari (OMORI), technically - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before just wanted to clear some things up
> 
> 1) I kinda bash Kel quite heavily 😓 I don’t hate him it’s just that the story is mostly centered around Aubrey so hating on Kel is quite fitting
> 
> Please don’t take it as I hate him I actually like him a lot
> 
> 2) in case you didn’t read the tags and you didn’t know Berly is dreamworlds Kim
> 
> For example her name is Berly witch is vary similar to Kimberly, and she has a friend named Van which name is pretty similar to Vance Kimberly’s brother
> 
> And since there’s people who ship Kim/Aubrey I thought there should be more love for there dream world counterparts
> 
> 3) all of that stuff is over hope you enjoy the story

For Aubrey it was a normal day. They played cards, waited for Omori to show up, Kel was being annoying **again** **,** and when Omori finally showed up they all headed to the playground to spend time with Mari and Basil, they were then again greeted with a lovely picnic that Mari and Basil set up. 

Omori and Basil would be cuddling making flower crowns or talking, Mari would be playfully teasing Hero about what ever, and Kel would be doing something stupid like he always dose.

Not to say that Aubrey wasn’t great full for her friends (except for maybe KEL) but a girl can get a little board of the same routine every once in a while.   
  
Aubrey was silently thinking to herself i till she herd a (sssp) whisper behind her back.

behind Aubrey was a short (about half Aubrey’s height),mint green, lizard person, with an oversized blue hoodie, wagging her tail like she was an excited or happy dog. 

“Why hello there Aubrey.” The Lizard said pushing up her red glasses up. “Oh Berly?” Aubrey said a bit surprised. Not that she wasn’t happy to talk to anyone (well maybe besides Kel) but Berly wasn’t the one to talk to her specifically.

“You maybe be wondering why I’m here.” pushing up her glassing and clearing her throat preparing to give a big speech. “As you can see Van or our precious Ball are sadly not there” Aubrey looked behind the Lizard to confirm this. “And now my dear Van shall venture out and retrieve our sacred ball” Berly said arching her back making a dramatic pose. At this Aubrey chuckled at how dramatic The short Lizard was being, to her it was kinda cute “Oh my really” Mari pitched in faking concern, At this point everyone at the picnic was invested even Kel who didn’t pay attention to anything.

“Yes yes it’s vary tragic, anyways while he’s looking” Berly Extended her hand out. “Would you like to play with me” Aubrey looked at Mari and Hero (the older siblings of the group) “well make sure to come back before all the Cookie Cars are gone” hero said getting back to chatting with Mari.

Aubrey grabbed The shorter girls hand and she held Aubrey off, In all honesty Aubrey was excited to hang out with Berly. Not just because she is existed to break form there daily routine but she also gets to hang out with someone she doesn’t normally and something about Berly is Exciting.

After a while the two girls were walking around the park, it wasn’t something that Aubrey expected from someone like Berly. To Aubrey Berly was this energetic person who always something for all the kids to do like Hid or Seek or Charades, not that Aubrey stopped believing that it just wasn’t a good display here.

Then suddenly Berly stopped and squeezed on Aubrey’s hand harder. They were at the entrance of the play ground. “Hey Aubrey, do you wanna see something secret” Berly said back to whispering like she didn’t want anyone to hear. “It’s in the vast forest.” “HUUUHHHH” Aubrey gasped, “WHAT DO YO-“ Berly shush Aubrey, “be quiet, some girls are so dramatic.” W-what do you mean dramatic, weren’t you the one being dramatic when you first talked to me today” Aubrey said in a more whispery tone this time, “just ignore that fact” Berly whispered a bit annoyed ”It’s not even that bad!” Yeah but there c-could be l-lost s-sprouts and they could be-“ “TO LATE” Berly said launching into the vast forest still holding Aubrey’s hand.

As they were moving along the Forest started to get darker and creepier, it’s bean a while now since they entered the forest maybe 10 minutes or so, “h-hey Berly are you sure we’re safe out here?” Aubrey said covering her eyes with her hand. Oh hush we’re almost there” Aubrey was amazed how strong Berly was in this situation it was really admirable.

“WAIT WATCH OUT.” Berly said as a lost sprout lunged at Aubrey, they had a red glow around them like they were that angry. While Aubrey was struggling to get the sprout off her suddenly the sprout flung off and started running to the bushes. In there place was a slightly annoyed Lizard girl, Aubrey felt a bit flushed with a cute girl pinning her down.

“What happened?” Aubrey said hoping the darkness of the forest would cover her blush, “Well you see it was in a fit of bravery and strength, I head butted them off you” Berly said smugly. “Wow your AMAZING Berly, I wish I could head butt as well as you!”

“Really, you can actually get a certificate for that!” Berly then pulled up a rolled up piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket, in the faint ray of light sticking out of the trees Aubrey could make out the words “Butt certificate” “Do you want one!” Berly said excitedly, “Umm nevermind” Aubrey said not knowing weather to be impressed or disgusted.   
  


“any ways how long untill we’re there?” Aubrey said suddenly remembering what they came here for “oh conveniently we’re actually there.” Aubrey looked around confused not knowing what the secret was. Berly then went to the a large tree beside them and opened a door to revel a secret room, “what is this” Aubrey said entering the room behind her, Berly flicked a switch to uncover a bunch of sweetheart merch. “well if you where to accompany me i will tell you” Berly said clearing and rearranging some dolls and action figures making perfect two seats for both of them.


	2. Berly‘s secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Berly spends the day with each other and Berly shows Aubrey a secret.

Aubrey and Berly were chatting, in the real time it was hours but in real time it was hours but it felt like minutes. When She witnessed omori or sunny she didn’t understand how they could just sit or talk, like they had to be dancing to pop songs or something. But now she could understand why it was comforting.

according to Berly, “so remember the time we were all playing hide and seek and Hero was the seeker with my flawless stick method? Well me and Van were on our hunt for a perfect hiding spot and we saw a panicking sweetheart fan, she was scared to go in the forest to put and put her limited addition balloons away. Me the gracious and generous person I am “put offer for me and Van to help the poor little sap. And she showed us this place!”

apparently it’s a secret storage unit so posers won’t steel her stuff. Ya know?... Yeah me neither.” “Yeah we cheated BUT I needed to help a poor lady out”

Then Aubrey went on to chat about other things to Like basils photos or Kels annoying traits, but mostly about stuff about Berly like Van, candy, or even life as a short lizard. Aubrey didn’t mind tho, since Aubrey first met Berly her to some annoying voice sounded quite satisfying to her and she’s so expressive to. 

Midway stopped listening absorbed in berly’s voice in-till she herd, “hey Aubrey, can I tell you something . . . Important?” Aubrey immediately shot up, “yeah anything” “well you know how I told you that Van lost the ball” Berly turned around hiding her face. “Well I- uhhh.” Aubrey got concerned. Berly pretty straight forward on how she felt, especially about her feelings toward stuff. so seeing her not being able to voice how she feels was concerning.

“I-I lied”

“But that doesn’t any sense, when you told me about the the ball and Van they both weren’t there!” Berly kicked some merchandise out of the was and reveled a pastel yellow ball and carried it to her seat,

“Vans head hurt so he stayed home ,must not have the a thick head like me.” Berly buried her head into the ball making her voice a bit muffled, “the truth is Aubrey is that I wanted to hang out with you and I didn’t know how to ask you...” the room was quiet for a while Aubrey was thinking,

“awww Berly, you don’t need a reason to ask to hang out with me” Berly looked up from her ball to hear what Aubrey was going to say next, “Your just so smart and fun that I would hang out with you regardless.” Even tho Berly’s head was in the ball you can tell she was smiling.

Even tho Aubrey wanted to stay longer she should probably be heading out before the cookie cats ran out, “ya know, even though it wasn’t truthful it was really fun to hang out with you” Aubrey said as she implanted a small kiss off one of the lizards scales. And she left leaving the lizard girl flustered. 

“Oh hey Aubrey, Sorry I tried to save you some cookie cats but Kel ate them” stupied Kel Mari said greeting her friend, “so how was your day with Berly” Basil asked, Aubrey face formed rosy checks and a small smile, “it was great”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thankyou for reading the first chapter 
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon


End file.
